


How To Get Along Through A Shirt

by shejustwantstowrite



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Manager makes an appearance, a large piece of fabric helps them, for #jaehyungparkian week 2018, they argue they fight but they make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shejustwantstowrite/pseuds/shejustwantstowrite
Summary: “What are we, kids?” Brian incredulously asks.Manager looks at him with a dead stare, unimpressed. “Well, you decide to act like one, so I’ll treat you like one.”





	How To Get Along Through A Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my last entry for #jaehyungparkianweek2018 ;-;  
> this has been a fun ride and I’m excited for the next months!! <3

They’re looking at the thing on manager-hyung’s hands.

“What are we, kids?” Brian incredulously asks.

Manager looks at him with a dead stare, unimpressed. “Well, you decide to act like one, so I’ll treat you like one.”

Jae and Brian has the gall to look offended. After another of their infamous fights in the dorms, Sungjin has had enough. He called their manager to keep the two in line.

Sungjin didn’t expect this, though.

“Get in now.”

“But hyung—” Jae tries to protest but manager cuts him off.

“No buts. You’ll be there for an hour. Maybe that’ll help you get yourselves together.”

“Fine,” he sighs before taking the offensive object from manager.

The offensive object in question is a very, very large burgundy t-shirt. You could easily fit a person’s head in the sleeve hole.

Jae and Brian look at each other before sighing and getting inside the shirt. Soon enough their heads poke out, both looking put out and resigned.

They look ridiculous, for a lack of a better word. They’re two grown men stuck on a large shirt, so what do you expect.

Manager nods at seeing this. He turns to Sungjin. “They can get out after an hour.” He then turns to Jae and Brian. “Expect this every time you guys fight. Just, please, try to get along better,” he says before going to his room.

They don’t talk the whole hour they’re inside the shirt. The both know that if they talk, they’ll just have disagreements again.

They spend the hour in tense and awkward silence.

* * *

“I told you, it sounds better with A7,” Jae argues. The whole band is at practice, also trying to create a new song.

Brian scoffs at Jae’s words. “You and your 7th chords. It doesn’t fit, _hyung_ ,” Brian says the honorific sarcastically.

It’s now Jae’s to snort. “And what, use basic chords like you always do?”

Brian stands up at this, opening his mouth to shout at Jae. However, before he could do that, Wonpil stands up as well and goes between his arguing hyungs.

“Okaaaay! Practice over! Let’s just go back to the dorm and rest. Please?” he looks at Jae and Brian at this. They both deflate, but still evidently pissed off.

They both nod and the others act accordingly. Once they’re at the dorm, however, the two blanch at the sight of the familar burgundy t-shirt.

Sungjin must’ve texted manager-hyung.

Said manager just pins them with a disapproving look before pointing to the clock and going about in his errands.

Like the first time, they don’t talk to each other, choosing to be prideful.

When they eventually ask their producers for input, the A7 chord wins, much to Brian’s chagrin.

* * *

The others times go about the same, they wear the shirt for an hour. The only difference is their attempts to civilly talk to each other—something they should’ve done ages ago, but of course, pride got in the way.

They apologize and compromise on their issues, to their bandmates and manager’s approval. Once they start talking during the what they call ‘get along shirt time’, the instances where they argue lessen.

Who knew that communication could do that? Certainly not Brian and Jae.

* * *

The last time they need to use the shirt is also the worst instance of Jae and Brian’s disagreements.

The argument got so serious and vicious they almost started hitting each other. Sungjin and the others got there just in time to prevent it.

Sungjin’s disappointed gaze and the maknaes’ worried glances make them ashamed of themselves.

“Because manager-hyung’s not here, I’ll be the one giving this to you,” Sungjin says as he gives the shirt to the two. They accept it with no complaints.

Sungjin continues. “Also, I’d want you to do this—think of a few things you like about each other. Maybe that would help you guys with this. It’s just that—we don’t like seeing you like this, Jae-hyung, Brian. We’re worried about you two,” he says. Wonpil and Dowoon nod in agreement.

“I’m sorry for worrying you, guys. We apologize,” Brian says.

Jae nods. “Yeah, we get it. We’re really sorry. We’ll do our best, we promise,” he says seriously.

“That’s all we ask from you.”

As their bandmates go to their rooms, they wear the shirt and think about how to go about doing what Sungjin asked. They descend to an awkward silence before Brian breaks it.

“I’m sorry, hyung,” he says softly.

“I’m sorry, too, Brian,” Jae replies. He then takes a deep breath and speaks up again. “Okay, then. Let’s do what Sungjin said. Let’s cap it at five things, though. I’ll start, one: I like your voice.”

Brian looks surprised at this. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Jae replies. “Your turn, Brian.”

Brian thinks about it. “You’re good at playing the guitar.”

They go at it like that, stating the things they like about each other. They soon realize that the things they admire about each other are the same things they’re arguing about.

Jae shakes his head with a weak laugh. “We’ve been really dumb about all this. I’m sorry, again, Brian,” he says.

“Maybe we were too alike, and we didn’t like it? I think that’s what happened to me—we have so many similarities, especially with music, and I automatically thought you’re competition, and antagonized you. We antagonized each other since day one but we really shouldn’t have, because we’re teammates. And I’m really sorry for my part in that, hyung,” Brian says. He looks contrite, remembering all the things he said to Jae.

“Apology accepted. Let’s just move on from this and get along better, yeah?” Jae replies. Brian nods at this, smiling widely.

After that, they end up talking for hours. They end up sharing stories about their childhoods and saying what they missed about Canada and California.

“No, Bri, you don’t understand, Chipotle is what heaven tastes like, okay? You have to eat there to know,” Jae argues while Brian looks unconvinced.

“But still, hyung—” Brian’s answer is interrupted by Dowoon bursting out of their shared room, rushing and looking panicked.

“Are you two fighting again?” the maknae asks, warily looking at his two hyungs.

“We’re not,” Jae replies, confused.

“Oh. Okay. I thought I heard shouting. Sorry. I’ll go back to bed,” Dowoon says then starts to walk back to their room before he pauses to look at Jae and Brian again.

“You’re still wearing the get-along shirt, hyungs,” he says before finally going back to bed.

Jae and Brian looks at each other, down to the shirt, and laughs. They extricate themselves out of the large shirt and resume talking until Sungjin sends them back to bed with an approving smile.

When the manager sees them finally getting along (and after asking Sungjin about the two), he nods at them approvingly.

The burgundy shirt is finally laid to rest.

* * *

Don’t be mistaken, Jae and Brian still have disagreements, but they work it out calmly. All that was left in their old ways is the banter.

They become the best of bandmates, friends, and maybe, even more.

A few years down the road finds Brian rummaging through his drawers. Nobody—even Jae—knows that he kept the burgundy shirt. He knows that Jae would laugh at him if ever he finds out.

But whatever, Brian thinks, I owe a lot to this shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> let’s talk at @shewritefics or if ever twitter decides to suspend that, reach me at @swfx0915. peace out /dabs


End file.
